I Don't Want to Know
by chowdowntown
Summary: AU. Hinamori and Hitsugaya have been friends for years but to her, he was more than that.


I don't own Bleach and its characters. Tite Kubo owns it. This is my first time to write a songfic. The song I used is I don't want to know by chen wei and translation comes from _Sherry (Sweet Dreamz) .nu_. The song was used in the show At Dolphin Bay. Hope you'll like it and please no flames. Thank you.

* * *

 _The ocean becomes an enclosure_  
 _Separating you and I_  
 _The blue sky i_ _s left only with a sorrowful heart_

 _I am just like the sails of a grounded ship_  
 _Waiting for the wind_  
 _Waiting for the smile of your broken promise_

 _Only you have the most understanding of my worries_  
 _Wishing that in a second the great waves will surge_

* * *

Her short brown hair sways due to the gentle wind, her once cheery eyes becomes puffy and red, and the smile she always show turns into sadness. Hinamori Momo sat on the white sand and looks at the sunset not even bothering to look at her phone despite the continuous ringing. _We would watch the sunset together while eating a watermelon prepared by his grandmother_. She thought. Now, all she can do is remember those days she spent with her beloved Shiro-chan and the promise he made. _I'll always by your side_.

* * *

 _I don't want to know_

 _How painful it is to lose you_  
 _I'm only willing to exist for you_  
 _Even if this world says I'm wrong, wrong_  
 _No no no_

 _I don't want to know_  
 _I will no longer extend my hands to anyone_  
 _Because you have left for me an unfinished dream_

 _I don't need to know_  
 _During your lonely times_  
 _When you close your eyes_  
 _I will be around_

* * *

She stood up, placing her clip beside her phone, and slowly walks toward the sea. Still looking at the sunset she remembers unpleasant memories...

It was a year before entering college, she cannot contain the feelings for him anymore and decided to confess to him. Just as she thought, he rejected her and does not want to destroy their friendship. Nothing changed after that incident and they were still happy together. A few months after, however, he started dating Karin Kurosaki. Karin's personality is similar to her Shiro-chan in so many ways and maybe it was one of the reasons she became good friends with her.

She went to a different university to be far away with her Shiro-chan. They would still meet up when they have free time or he would visit her with a sake in his hand when he and Karin would argue. He unconsciously breaks her heart everytime he talks about his relationship but nothing tops it all when he asked her help to buy gifts for her. Always she tried her best to endure the pain and put on a fake smile.

* * *

 _The heart may fatigue_

 _The heart may break_  
 _But the heart is even more afraid of regret_  
 _I don't want perfection_  
 _Just want to be able to give you my everything_

* * *

Her vision was becoming blurry and slowly she closes her eyes. _Soon, this unpleasant feelings and memories will also be washed away._ She smiled as her consciousness fades and dreams of a place where she is surrounded by different colorful flowers, she was happily walking, and she feels a strange warmth surrounding her.

 _I...Wake up, Bed wetter._ That voice sounded familiar. She opened her eyes and saw a pair green teal orbs staring at her. He was carrying her sleeping form and was frowning at her. It was night time and she fell asleep on the beach. His expression telling her he was worried sick when she did not answer any of his phone calls.

"Hitsugaya-kun? I lost track of time. How did you find me?" She told him not looking at him.

"GPS. You really are an idiot. Sleeping here out in the open and not caring if someone might rob you or worse molest you" He answered.

"I really am an idiot." _Idiot cause I fell in love with my bestfriend_. She frowns at that thought and continues to say "You can let me go now hitsugaya-kun" His grip just tightened even more as he heard her say that.

"No. I won't. I was stupid to let you go before and I don't want to make that same mistake again"

"Eh?" Before she could even process everything he just said he interrupted her.

"I love you Hinamori. I'm sorry you have to wait for me for so long. I'm sorry if I was trying to push you away by dating someone else. I thought it was for the best and I was wrong" she was at lost for words. She looks at him and suddenly felt something warm and soft brushing against her lips. His lips was on hers. Tears of happiness ran down her cheeks, her waiting finally paid off and she will always remember that under the night sky her Shiro-chan finally gave his heart to her.


End file.
